


Competition

by AirgiodSLV



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-06
Updated: 2003-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: “Elijah, you don’t really believe that Orli is consciously trying to out-shag us, do you?”





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Quite probably for Trudy, if she’ll have it. Thanks to Cyndi for editing, and for a certain brilliant comment. This, ladies and gentlemen, is what happens when your life revolves around a seesaw for the better part of a year.
> 
> Warnings: Borderline non-consensual. Smut-fluff, and unabashedly Domlijah. Many of you will want to flee.

Dominic was slipping contentedly into post-coital bliss when the noises from the next room started up for the fourth time that night.

“Again?” Elijah’s indignant tone brought a smile to Dominic’s lips that he was very careful to keep hidden. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Dominic ran a soothing hand down his lover’s back, enjoying the feel of Elijah’s damp skin as he lay pillowed on Dominic’s chest. “Don’t let it get to you,” he advised, although he knew that Elijah wasn’t going to listen. “It is Orli, after all.”

Elijah bristled, and again Dominic had to fight the twitch at the corners of his lips as Elijah sat up and grumbled something under his breath, glaring at the wall between their bedroom and Orlando’s. Abruptly he twisted, falling with his arms on either side of Dominic’s head, braced so that only their noses brushed. “Dommie…” he purred suggestively, lips lightly brushing over Dominic’s stubbled cheek.

“No,” Dominic said quickly. “Don’t even think about it.”

“But we can’t let him win!” Elijah protested, seduction dropped immediately in favor of vehement outrage.

“’Lij, it’s not a competition…” Dominic began tiredly.

“Yes, it is.” Defiance in every line of his slender, pale body, naked skin now cooled from the air and causing a lovely contrast where his body touched Dominic’s. “He started it, and we are going to finish it.”

“Elijah, you don’t really believe that Orli is consciously trying to out-shag us, do you?” Dominic didn’t think that Elijah would be particularly open to seeing reason, but it never hurt to try. “Besides, it’s quality that counts. It’s always better with someone you love,” he whispered with a kiss to the tip of Elijah’s nose, “So we’ve beaten him already.”

Elijah softened for a moment, and then a drawn-out moan reached them from the other side of the wall and the moment was broken. “No. We win,” he emphasized clearly, “If we go again. Come on…” He had switched to pleading now, body pliant and rubbing maddeningly against Dominic’s torso. “One more time, love. For me?”

It was difficult, but Dominic resisted the temptation of the lips currently pouting at him. “No, ’Lij, this is crazy!” He turned his head when Elijah sought a kiss, lifted his hands to gently push the squirming body away. “I can’t.”

“So you admit that you don’t have the stamina?” He was taunting now, which might have worked in different circumstances…but not tonight.

“I’m not ashamed,” Dominic replied honestly, working to keep Elijah’s body out of contact with his more sensitive areas. “I’ll bet Orli is amazing in bed.”

“So are you,” Elijah cooed, tongue dipping into his ear and hips attempting to twist out of Dominic’s grasp. “Come on, Dommie, please?”

Dominic started to speak but halted when the noises from the next room abruptly stopped. Elijah cocked his head, and they listened, holding their breath, to the sound of muffled whispers too soft to make out. Dominic was about to consider the matter closed when the moans started up again, and this time they could make out a familiar giggle.

“Billy?!” Elijah gasped, looking shocked and furious and still so adorable that Dominic wanted to cuddle him into next week. “Orlando and _Billy_?”

Dominic was just as stunned. “Who would have guessed?” he said faintly, forgetting their position momentarily and relaxing his hold on Elijah.

He realized his mistake a moment later as Elijah’s hips ground hard against his. “That’s it. We’re doing this, and we’re doing it now. No arguments.”

“Elijah, no,” Dominic snapped, putting a hint more steel behind his voice this time, although the movement of Elijah’s body was more than a little distracting. “I absolutely refuse to play into your ridiculous rivalry. You and Orlando…” He stopped, choking on the words as a slick finger pressed against the entrance to his body.

“If you won’t,” Elijah warned softly, “I will.”

“’Lij,” Dominic moaned as the finger wormed its way inside of him, twisting to explore. They had never done this before; Elijah had always backed off even with Dominic’s heartfelt encouragement, afraid of taking control and of hurting his lover. Dominic tried to relax, his body fighting and welcoming the unfamiliar intrusion at the same time. Elijah looked pale but determined, and Dominic lost his words as another finger joined the first to caress him from the inside out.

“I’ll do it,” Elijah whispered, although he was shaking slightly. “Don’t think that I won’t.”

“Is this how you want it?” Dominic asked quietly, trying for cold indifference, but his body was betraying him, hardening and opening into Elijah’s fingers.

“No, but I’ll take what I can get.” Elijah’s confidence was gone as well, both of them feeling this out as cautiously as they dared without showing weakness.

“Then do it,” Dominic taunted, eyes flashing his own defiance as Elijah hesitated. “I dare you.”

“Dominic,” Elijah pleaded, “I don’t want to hurt…”

He cut off as the moans from the other bedroom became coherent words. “Oh god yes please yes yes god yes oh…”

Three fingers, skillfully inserted and twisted so fast that Dominic didn’t feel anything but the pleasure as Elijah rubbed him. “Don’t push me,” Elijah warned, still obviously uncertain but bluffing desperately. “I mean it, Dom.”

“I don’t think you can do it,” Dominic challenged, and then lost the rest of his air as Elijah’s lips claimed his fiercely, tongue plundering and dominating. They got lost in the kiss for several minutes, and then Dominic recognized the subtle shift as Elijah tried to become passive again, trying to roll and bring Dominic with him, to reverse their roles and bring the relationship back onto familiar ground. Dominic resisted, pulling Elijah firmly back on top of him, surrendering in every way he knew how. It was time to make this an equal partnership; Elijah was going to have to take the lead.

A pause, and then Elijah’s fingers began slowly moving in and out of him, and Dominic arched his back off the mattress, moaning in pleasure. “More?” Elijah whispered, and “More,” Dominic affirmed, gasping at the sensations.

Their lips found each other’s again, and somewhere in the tangle Elijah’s fingers slipped out of him and another part of his body came to take their place, resting just outside of the entrance to Dominic’s body.

“Are you sure?” Elijah asked quietly, looking for confirmation and permission in Dominic’s eyes.

“Elijah,” Dominic whispered in response, and then there was pain, and a stretch, and tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

“You’re not ready,” Elijah stated, trying to pull away as Dominic struggled to hold him in place.

“Elijah, don’t, please…”

“Jesus Mary God!” Billy’s voice cried out in ecstasy, and Elijah’s determination returned. “I love you,” he whispered, and then set Dominic’s body on fire as he slowly slid in to the hilt. “Are you okay?” he asked softly, blue eyes wide and dark and apprehensive. Dominic’s only reply was a moan from somewhere so deep inside him that even Elijah couldn’t reach it, and then they started moving slowly together.

“God yes Orli please yes…” reached them, accompanied by the banging of a headboard against the wall.

“No way in hell Orli is a top,” Elijah said in disbelief, looking at the wall as if offended. It was on the tip of Dominic’s tongue to retort ‘Look who’s talking,’ but a particularly demanding thrust from Elijah stole his breath and his words, transmuting the witticism into a gasped moan.

“Are you okay?” Elijah inquired quietly, concern written all over his face. Dominic could only nod, not trusting his voice to speak, and reached for Elijah to bring them together in a deep kiss.

“Please…Elijah…” he whispered, not quite sure what it was that he was begging for, but Elijah seemed to know because angle and rhythm shifted just enough to make the world spin around him.

The noises from the other room had reached a crescendo, but Dominic could no longer hear them, only the beating of his own heart and the rasping of their combined breath. “’Lij, Elijah, ’Lij,” he repeated mindlessly, every inch of his being attuned to his lover.

“Louder,” Elijah whispered, licking the curve of his ear. “I want them to hear you.”

The world turned black, then white, and exploded into sparks as the flame Elijah had kindled inside of him finally burst. Elijah followed him a few moments later, gasping for air and clinging to him like a lifeline. Dominic recovered enough to soothe, hands stroking over wet skin and shaking limbs. “Hush, love, it’s all right…” Meaningless babble, words only meant for this moment.

Once they had both calmed down enough to speak, Elijah laced their fingers together. “Thank you,” he whispered, wide eyes finding Dominic’s for reassurance.

“Anytime,” Dominic responded sleepily, drowsy contentment settling over him like a warm blanket. “Now can we sleep?” He tried to fight a yawn and failed, one hand reaching up to cover his mouth while the other remained protectively around Elijah.

Elijah cocked his head and listened, but the only sound they could hear was hushed conversation from the other side of the wall, the words too muffled to make out.

“Yes,” he answered decisively, settling on Dominic’s chest. “We can sleep.”

Dominic pressed a kiss to the top of Elijah’s head and tugged the sheets up to cover them. “Goodnight, love,” he murmured into dark velvet hair.

“’Night,” came the sleepy reply, and after waiting for a moment more, just in case, Dominic gave up the fight and drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Dominic waited until the catering tent was nearly empty, Elijah having gone out to check in with one of the other cast members, before slipping over to wrap his arms around Orlando from behind. “Thanks, mate.”

Orlando twisted, just enough to smile up at him. “It worked, then?”

Dominic nodded, unable to bite back the grin as memories of the previous night resurfaced. “Like a charm. It took him a while, but he wasn’t about to be outdone by an Elf.”

“Good.” Orlando matched his grin, shaking his head slightly. “Crazy hobbits.”

“Don’t start with me. Speaking of which,” he continued, pulling back slightly from the embrace, “Billy?”

Orlando may have blushed slightly, but it was hidden beneath the dark skin. “He wandered in wanting to know what the hell I was doing and then decided to help out.”

“Ah,” Dominic returned, pausing in case Orlando wanted to clarify and fill in the blanks, but his friend was unreadable. “Well, just so you know, Elijah doesn’t believe for a minute that you could be a top.”

“Really?” One eyebrow arched. “I’ll have to tell my ex-girlfriend that the next time I see her.”

Dominic laughed, squeezed one last time and released his friend. “I’ll see you around, Orli,” he called, and received a smile in return.

“Fine, but Dom? The next time you want to have marathon sex, you’re on your own. I need my beauty sleep.” The laughter was in his eyes as well as his voice, and brought an immediate warm response from Dominic.

“Whatever you say, Orli,” he teased, rolling his eyes, and gave a last wave before exiting the tent.

Time to find Billy.


End file.
